Updates
New Updates normally comes every 1-3 months, check out the Official Twitter for more info 'Halloween Update' The new Shooty Skies Halloween Update was released on October 13th and it adds - New Pilots being Frankie, Flying Dutchman, Ghost Smoosher, Werewolfgang, Wanda, Vlad and the 2 new secret characters Morty and Zombie Cat - New boss: Killer Zombie & bad guys - New Weaponry - Added new Graveyard background - Bug and stability fixes - Minor changes - Added spookiness for all your Halloween needs Black Friday Update - New Pilots being Maul Cop, Dante, Rocket Turkey, Infotainer, Bargain Hunter, Rowdy Cat and the 2 new secret characters Roddy Cat and Monster Savings - New boss: Cash Machine & bad guys - New pilot pack available. Get the update's new prize machine pilots in one pack. - General bug and stability fixes Winter Christmasland Update Update released on December 14th 2015 - 6 new pilots + 4 new secret pilots - New boss: Evil Elf & bad guys - New weapon: Missile Tow Truck - New Shooty Regulars Club daily rewards - Improved sharing! Take snaps of your new pilots as you get them! - New iPad Pro Pro Mode. - Bug and stability fixes. - Game balance and difficulty tweaks. - New ReplayKit support Chinese New Year Update Update released on February 5th 2016 -6 new pilots + 2 new secret pilots - New boss: The Beast & bad guys - New weapon: Sky Rocket - New sidekick: Yinglong - New Ball Mode March Munchable Madness Update Update released on March 11th 2016 - Big pilot update! 7 new pilots + 6 new secret pilots - New boss: Dinner Chef & bad guys - Reloaded: Refined gameplay with tighter knockback effects - Voted off the Island: Yinglong replaced - Zippier action - Bug fixes and stability improvements Pirates Ahoy Update Update released on April 20th 2016 - 12 new pilots. 6 standard, 6 secret - New bosses: McBoatFace, Discobeard & bad guys - New High Seas terrain - New weapon: The Triple Cannon - Pilot Unlock System: Improved reliability - Daily Rewards: Improved reliability - General bug and stability fixes Destination Mars Update Update released on June 8th 2016 - 10 new pilots. 6 standard, 4 secret - New boss: Alien Commander & space bad guys - New Red Planet terrain - New weapon: Zappulation Beam - New sidekick: Hyper Raybot - Cloud Saves fixed - Overhauled Game Center code for added stability - Many bug and stability fixes Cute Cuddle Chaos Update Update released on July 27th 2016 - 10 new pilots. 6 standard, 5 secret - New boss: Fluffy Bunny & fluffy bad guys - New plush terrain - New weapon: Bunny Bounce Blaster - Zappulation Beam more consistent - Many bug and stability fixes Anarchy from the 80's Update Update released on October 23rd 2016 - 12 new pilots. 6 standard, 6 secret - New boss: Pinball Machine & 8-bit bad guys - New 80s terrain - New sidekick: Player2 - Music rebalanced and optimised - Bug and stability fixes - Unlocking Mar's Mal easier